Soul Shard
A Soul Shard is a crystal that stores the souls of mobs that you have killed. It comes from the Soul Shards mod. To use a Soul Shard, it must be in your on your hot bar - May be bugged, soul shards not on hotbar have been known to capture souls. The first mob you kill will change the Soul Shard to only collect souls of that type. It can be used in conjunction with a Soul Cage to create a mob spawner. Killing mobs from a Soul Cage WILL NOT generate soul charges, and neither will their bred offspring. Crafting Pre 1.5 - In order to create a Soul Shard, you first need to craft a Soul Forge. After creating a Soul Forge, place a Diamond in the top slot and place 8 Corrupted Essence into the fuel slot. After about 11 minutes, 3 Soul Shards will be produced. Post 1.5 - In order to craft a Soul Shard you need to place one glowstone block, surround that by four netherack, then surround those with 8 endstone. Once this structure is built, right click the glowstone block while holding a diamond to turn it into a Soul Shard. Usage To activate the shard and turn it into a spawner it simply needs to be placed inside of a Soul Cage by right clicking. Tier 5 Soul Cages can be turned off and on with a redstone signal, via Vanilla Redstone, or RedPower 2 wires. To retrieve your soul shard and the soul cage just break the soul cage with a pickaxe. Both items will be dropped. Note: If your shard has a soul count less than 1024 - Tier 5 - the soul count will be rounded down to the previous tier. e.g. If your tier 4 soul shard with 1023 souls is placed in a soul cage when you break the cage to get it back it will only have a soul count of 512 - Tier 4. Unless it has the exact amount of souls for another tier - 256 - tier 3 will not round down to tier two - 128. Getting a Few Souls To use the Soul Shard you must first find the mob you wish to bind to the soul shard. Place the soul shard in your hotbar, and kill the mob you want. Once you've killed the mob you want, the shard will become bound to that mob. At this point, it will be tier zero, registering one kill. A tier zero shard cannot be used to create a spawner. There are a few ways of upgrading your soul shard to the next tier, you can: 1. Continue killing mobs of that type until you have enough to reach the next tier - 64 total for tier 1, 128 for tier 2, 256 for tier 3, 512 for tier 4 and 1024 for tier 5. If you decide to upgrade your shard this way - Good luck to you. It is strongly advised you look into a Vile Sword with the Soul Stealer enchantment - the good news is that the kill count is cumulative, so when tier 1 is achieved, only 64 more kills are needed to obtain the tier 2 - 128. An effective way to level up by killing mobs the good old solid way would be to make a farm out of a spawner - Not a soul cage spawner - and farm it for souls, although time consuming, it is an unlimited amount of kills. 2. You could find and right click your soul shard onto spawners in Dungeons, Barrow Hills, Nether Fortresses, or anywhere that spawners are found. The good news about method number 2 is that each spawner you collect with your shard adds 200 souls to your shard but destroys the spawner and gives you no experience. Getting a tier 5 Blaze shard for example could be achieved rather quickly once a Nether Fortress is found. This means that if 5 spawners of the desired mob are found, only 24 extra kills are needed to make a tier 5 shard, which would probably already have been made in reaching the spawners. The Tiers and Their Benefits The soul shard begins at tier 0, and increases in tier after a number of kills of the bound mob, up to a maximum of tier 5 (the amount of kills required is based on the powers of 2, starting with 2^6 for the first tier and doubling each time). Note that kills are cumulative. Each tier it increases the soul shard becomes more effective at spawning mobs (when placed in a Soul Cage). The specific benefits and levels required are as follows: Tier 1 *Requires at least 64 souls *Mobs can spawn 2 at a time *Mobs spawn 20 seconds apart Tier 2 *Requires at least 128 souls *Mobs can spawn 4 at a time *Mobs spawn 10 seconds apart Tier 3 *Requires at least 256 souls *Mobs can spawn regardless of you being near or not *Mobs spawn 4 at a time *Mobs spawn 5 seconds apart Tier 4 *Requires at least 512 souls *Mobs can spawn regardless of you being near or not *Mobs can spawn 5 at a time *Mobs spawn 5 seconds apart *Mobs can spawn in other worlds (Blaze in overworld, e.g.) Tier 5 *Requires 1024 souls (max) *Ignores mob-specific spawning conditions (eg. light level or grass) *Can be powered off with a redstone signal *Mobs can spawn regardless of you being near or not *Mobs can spawn 6 at a time *Mobs spawn 2 seconds apart *Mobs can spawn in other worlds (Blaze in overworld, e.g.) Bugs In SMP wither skeleton spawners are made to look like standard skeleton spawners in appearance and death message. There is a big bug right now get a tier 5 slime shard and put it into a soul cage use a new soul shard on the slimes that have just spawned from that shard cage and they should go to that new soul shard Also, if you have a Wither Skeleton spawner in the nether, make sure that when you place it, it is in the position that you want it in. Otherwise, when you break it, it will not give you a Wither Skeleton shard, but a normal Skeleton one. Category:Soul Shards